User blog:SPARTAN 119/Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) vs Fate Testarossa (Nanoha)
Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who committed countless murders, including Harry Potter's parents. VS Fate Testarossa, the artificially cloned alien mage who became a trusted partner of Nanoha Takamachi =Combatants= Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle was delivered in 1927 by his witch mother who, weary from labor and grieved from her muggle husband's abandonment, was near death already. She, however, had enough energy left in her to drag herself to an orphanage and deposit her new-born son. The owner of the orphanage came to her. The mother barely lived long enough after that to tell her that his first name was to be Tom, after his father, his middle name Marvolo, after his grandfather, and continue the Riddle family name. She soon after died leaving her orphaned child under the care of the orphanage owner. Throughout Tom's childhood, he showed to be different, to have special abilities, such as making animals perform special tasks they would not ordinarily do, or making people hurt. Having these powers, he nothing short of abused them, mentally scarring his peers, but never getting caught. He was rather despised, and often isolated, spending most of his time in his room. At age eleven, he was visited by Albus Dumbledore, who told him he was a wizard, and was invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. During their meeting, Dumbledore was surprised at how highly developed Tom's untrained magical abilites were that early on. He noticed a level of evil in him, and attempted to combat this by locating some items he had stolen, and telling him to return them. It was Dumbledore's belief that he could eliminate Tom's devious behavior by administering the proper care. From the very first day at school, Tom was greatly praised for his demonstrations of magical ability, catching praise most of all, from the potions master Horace Slughorn. Tom became fascinated by the dark arts during his years of education, and only to the awareness of Dumbledore, who at the time, was the Transfiguration teacher. He eventually discovered that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, hid a deadly creature inside what was called the Chamber of Secrets. His incomplete works of ridding the wizarding world of muggle borns, or "Mudbloods," would be continued by Tom Riddle in his fifth year who unleashed the beast on several muggle-borns throughout the school. In light of the attacks, and eventual death of one of the students who's ghost is now known as Moaning Myrtle, the school would soon close. In response, Tom framed the third-year half-giant Rubeus Hagrid who was at the time raising a large turantula namd Aragog. The entire staff, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, accepted this beast as the new killer, supported the expulsion of Hagrid, and awarded Tom a special award for services to the school. Due to the belief that the killer was caught, the school remained open. Dumbledore kept an even closer eye on Tom from then on, suspecting he might have had something to do with the attacks. It was not until fifty years later that Harry Potter uncovered the secrets behind this in 1992, and defeated the creature implanted by Salazar Slytherin. In Tom's sixth year, he discovered a dark magical technique called a horcrux which, by concealing a piece of his soul inside an object, would grant him imortality. He questioned his dear friend professor Slughorn on the subject, asking what would happen if one attempted to make seven horcruxes. Despite asking him as though he had recently heard of it, he had already read several books on it, and even made his first horcrux prior to the discussion. Tom's dream after graduating was to become a teacher of defense against the dark arts. At age eighteen, the current headmaster of Hogwarts told him he was too young at the time, and should wait some years before endeavoring for the job again. For several years, he worked at Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop. Eventually, he left that place having underwent several dark transformations, and aquired a new name, Lord Voldemort. He revisited Hogwarts to apply for the job, but knew before hand that he would not be allowed due to the lack of trust the new Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had for him. Knowing he would be rejected, it was unknown for quite some time as to why he even came, until Harry Potter deduced in 1997 that he came to deposit one of his horcruxes into a very secret hidden room. Slightly offended at his rejection, he subsequently jinxed the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for which he was applying, disabling any teacher to remain on the job for more than one year, until his death. Tom continued gaining power, and made more horcruxes, and became known as the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He bagan recruiting followers whom he called "Death Eaters," In 1979, one of his most loyal followers, Severus Snape, recounted to him half of a prophecy that had been told of one who could vanquish him. He declared that he would have to hunt down the family of the one who was said to eventually defeat him. He determined by the description of the chosen one in the prophecy that it would be the son of James and Lilly Potter. Snape was startled at His determination to not just kill the child, but the parents too. Snape had had a previous aquaintance with Lilly, and requested that Voldemort not kill Lilly. A year and-a-half later by which time Lilly had given birth to their son Harry, one of his servants, Peter Pettigrew, tipped Voldemort off of the Potter's location, and invaded their residence. Voldemort killed James who stood first to protect his family, and advanced on to find Lilly shielding Harry from harm. Voldemort gave her several chances to live and let him kill the boy, but she stood bavely, not allowing him. Against Snape's request, he killed Lilly. Seeing his alleged eventual vanquisher, he cast a killing curse, but due to an enchantment Lilly had placed on Harry moments ago, it rebounded and hit Voldemort. While he was kept alive by his horcruxes which enabled imortality, he was immensely weakened, and all of his followers fled, assuming him to be dead. Thirteen painful years past until finally one of his servants found him, and eventually helped him return to power in 1994. He regained his strength, and sommoned his supporters who begged for mercy and made excuses for not looking for him which consisted mostly of having believed he was dead. A part of his return was aided by luring Harry Potter away from Hogwarts, and using his blood as part of the necessary ritual. The original plan was to kill Harry just after regaining his strength, but failed, and word of his return leaked. It was not generally accepted, however, until a year later when Harry Potter lead a posse of students into the ministry of Magic which Voldemort attampted to quell by making an appearance and dueling with Dumbledore who came to Harry's defense as he was about to kill him. After the fight, the minister, along with another crowd, caught a glimpse of him, and it was then known to all that he had returned. After that, security became very tight, especially around Hogwarts, but near the summer of 1996, he managed to smuggle some death eaters into the castle, and even assasinate Albus Dumbledore. After that time, his goal was clear; he had to find and kill Harry Potter. He was planning a full scale assault on Hogwarts and the ministry of magic. Seeing Harry leave that last completely safe haven, he planned an attack at him while he traveled. He tried to kill Harry there, but failed. Voldemort proceeded to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, gaining supreme control over the wizarding world, and leading a smear campaign on Harry marking him as undesirable number one. Throughout fall of 1996 to summer of 1997, he heard of sightings of Harry, and unaware he was hunting his horcruxes. He sought to gain posession of the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence, so as to gain ultimate power. In early summer of 1997, he aquired it, but unaware that its loyalty lay with Harry Potter. In mid 1997, he heard of Harry Potter arriving at Hogwarts, and heard of the castle being overtaken by the remaining Order of the Pheonix. In light of this, he lead a full-scale assault on the castle with his death eaters. Instead of joining the fight, he rested in a broken down shack, suspecting that Harry would come to confront him while keeping his snake named Nagini, his last horcrux, safe. He realized that the wand was not serving him as fully as it should have, and summoned Severus Snape whom he believed was th proper master of the wand. Since the loyalty of a wand could be won by defeating the current proper owner, he killed him in the hope of now being unbeatable. He announced that the fighting would cease fo an hour, but until midnight, the slaughter would continue until every last protagonist was killed unless Harry came to face him in the forbidden forest. At midnight, Harry appeared in the forest. Voldemort made a very short speach, and cast a killing curse at Harry who made no attempt to defend himself. While the curse hit and affected Harry, it once again bounced back and hit Voldemort. He, however, was this time merely knocked out for a short amount of time and, after regaining conciousness, sent one of his death eaters over to Harry to check if he was dead. He was reported dead, and had Hagrid, whom he was holding captive at the time, carry his body to the castle for all to see. When declaring victory, there was still some resistance, and Harry's body was dropped and disappeared somewhere. Soon after the announcement, Nagini, his pet snake and last horcrux, was killed, making Voldemort a mortal man once more. In all the tumult, Harry Potter reappeared, revealing himself not to have been dead, and the crowd fell silent, allowing Voldemort to meet Harry face to face undisturbed. After a lecture from Harry as to why the loyalty of the elder wand lay with him, telling him that Snape's loyalty as well has long since lain with the good side, and even having the guts to adress him by his muggle father's name, Tom Riddle, he ends the battle. He casted a killing curse at Harry which, for the third time, bounced back hitting him. This time though, he was mortal, and was killed by his own curse. The dark age was ended and his remaining followers abandoned him once again. Fate Testarossa Fate Testarossa was a humanoid alien from planet of Mid-Childa, a planet whose civilization existed using a combination of magic and technology where one is not easily distinguished from the other. Fate created as a clone of Alicia Testarossa, the dead daughter of Mid-Childan scientist Precia Testarossa, who was killed an explosion resultant from a mishap with some sort of experimental energy source. Precia was initially a loving mother to Fate, however, she realized that she was different from Alicia. Precia thus named her after "Project Fate", the cloning project that resulted in her creation, and used her as a pawn to get a hold of a number of magical artifacts that found their way to Earth. There, she meets Nanoha Takamachi, who is trying to seal the artifacts, known as "Jewel Seeds", considering them to be extremely dangerous. Fate and Nanoha fight each other several times, each time, Nanoha also tries to convince her that she doesn't have to fight her. At one point, when she returns to her mother and tells her that she did not get a hold of all the Jewel Seeds, Precia abuses her. The repeated abuse, and later, Precia's statement that she actually hates Fate and believes the Jewel Seeds will bring Alicia back to life. Fate later fights Nanoha a final time, being knocked unconcious in the fight, but being rescued by Nanoha. Nanoha and Fate aid a "magitech" military known as the Time Space Administration Bureau or TSAB in confronting Precia, and after fighting their way through a number of unmanned combat drones, encounters her "mother". As the TSAB attempt to arrest Precia, she commits suicide, jumping to her death. Fate is later adopted by TSAB admiral Lindy Harlown. Fate goes on to aid Nanoha in fighting The Book of Darkness and eventually herself becomes and officer in the TSAB. =Attacks= Melee Attacks Slashing Spell (Voldemort) In the 5th Harry Potter book, one of Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, uses a spell that basically turns his wand into an energy blade, injuring Hermione Granger by slashing across her chest. Bardiche (Fate) Fate's primary weapon is her sentient "magical device", Bardiche, an axe-like weapon named for the Russian battle axe of the same name. Bardiche is capable of turning into an energy axe, an energy scythe, and even an energy longsword. 119's Edge Fate's Bardiche for its greater reach. Disabling Attacks Stunning Spell (Voldemort) The stunning spell is a spell activated by the incantation Stupefy. As its name suggests, it temporarily stuns to target. It is suggested at one point that impacts from multiple stunners can cause injury. Lightning Bind (Fate) Fate's Lightning Bind is a spell that magically binds the target with glowing "ropes" of magical energy. The attack also makes that target more vulnerable to lightning-based attacks 119's Edge Fate's Lightning Bind for its usefulness in combination with the Thunder Bullet or Thunder Rage attacks. Explosive Attacks Blasting Curse (Voldemort) The blasting curse is a spell that creates an explosion wherever the wand is pointed. From evidence in the novels, it can be assumed the explosion is about the size of that created by a hand grenade. Plasma Lancer (Fate) The Plasma Lancer is a multi-shot attack used by Fate that fired eight energy projectiles, which explodes on impact and are capable of homing in on a target. The for the purposes of this match, each ball will hit with the force of a blasting curse. 119's Edge Fate's Plasma Lancer for its multiple shots. Special Attacks Incendio (Voldemort) The spell Incendio sets fire to the target. For the purposes of the this match, the flames will NOT be magically modified not to harm humans. Thunder Bullet (Fate) The Thunder Bullet is a single-shot ball of energy which appears to be electrically based, judging from the lightning bolts arcing from the ball 119's Edge For now, I'll call this Even. I can't say I'd like to be hit with fire or electricity. Area of Effect Attacks Glass Barrage (Voldemort) In his battle with Dumbledore in the 5th book, Voldemort launches a barrage of glass shards in an effect similar to a claymore mine. The attack was halted when Dumbledore turned the glass shards into sand. Thunder Rage (Fate) The Thunder Rage attack is an area of effect magic that fires down bolts of lighting at nearby targets. Fate uses that attack at one point after she allies herself with Nanoha to destroy a couple of attacking robots. 119's Edge I'll give this one to Fate's Thunder Rage for its superior destructive capacity Heavy Attacks Avada Kedavra (Voldemort) The Avada Kedavra curse is a curse that results in the instant death of the target, assuming at attack hits. The attack is only known to be blocked by ancient magic involving a magical protection given after a loved one after they sacrifice themselves to protect another. Plasma Smasher (Fate) The Plasma Smasher attack is a destructive beam of energy that is about a meter wide, causing severe damage 119's Edge Voldemort's Avada Kedavra, as, amazing though it sounds, people have survived getting hit by a plasma smasher. The Avada Kedavra, not some much. Apparition and Flight (Voldemort) Apparition is essentially the ability to teleport from place to place instantly. Apparition has a limited range- apparition between continents is difficult, but for the cases of this match, it will give Voldemort the ability to move around the battlefield instantaneously. Voldemort also seems to be able to fly without a broomstick or other aid, but for the purposes of this match, not as fast as Fate. Flight Magic (Fate) Fate is capable of using her powers to allow her to fly at supersonic speeds, making her an exceedingly fast and agile opponent. 119's Edge Voldemort's Apparition and Flight for its teleportation ability. =X-Factors= Note Voldemort will NOT have his horcruxes in this fight. =Battle= Riddle Mansion, Little Hangleton, UK Lord Voldemort stood outside the old Riddle House, which he was using as a head quarters as all of his Death Eaters apparated to his side. Suddenly, a blonde-haired woman in a tight fitting black outfit, carrying a large axe on the end of a staff flew in and landed in front of Voldemort "This is Fate Testarossa of the Time-Space Administration Bureau", Fate said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle You are under arrest for 11539 counts of murder and 42535 counts of illegal use of magic, including repeated cases of using magic to control the actions of an individual." Voldemort turned to Fate, "You dare call me by that name?! Foolish girl, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?! I am Lord Voldemort, the one who has walked further down the path to immortality than any man!", he said, before he raised his wand and yelled Avada Kedavra!" Fate flew out of the way of the beam of light, which impacted a nearby field, exploding and creating a large crater. Several of the Death Eaters raised their wands, but Fate shouted "Plasma Lancer". At once, dozens of beams of energy flew at the Death Eaters, impacting in a flash of fire. The blast, however, only knocked them unconcious, as Fate's device was only set on non-lethal mode. Voldemort walked out of the blast, apparently unharmed. With a wave of her magical device, Bardiche, Fate bound Voldemort in glowing rings of magic, holding him suspended in midair. Second later, however, Voldemort freed himself by transfiguring the bindings into snakes. Undeterred, Fate set Bardiche to lethal mode and yelled "Thunder Bullet!", firing a glowing ball of yellow energy from Bardiche, catching Voldemort clean in the chest and causing him to explode in a ball of flames. When the smoke cleared, however, Voldemort was practically uninjured. The Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed towards Fate. At once, all the windows on the Riddle house shattered, flying towards Fate. "Thunder Rage!", Fate yelled, sending down lightning on every glass shard, and Voldemort himself. All of the glass pieces melted and fell to the ground, but Voldemort was protected by a glowing dome of light. Fate readied another attack, yelling "Plasma Lancer" as a massive beam of energy flew from in front of her. The entire Riddle House exploded in a flash of fire, leaving a smoking crater in the center. Voldemort lay on his back in the middle of the crater. Fate activated the energy scythe on Bardiche and flew at Voldemort, ready to strike and make sure he was dead. However, Voldemort got up and raised his wand, yelling "Avada Kedavra", firing a beam of green light at Fate, the struck her in the chest. Fate fell out of the air, dead before she hit the grounds. WINNER: Lord Voldemort Bonus chapter: Nanoha's Revenge A couple hours later Nanoha Takamachi was filled with a fury that left no more room for tears. She was going to kill the one took Fate from her. She was going to make him suffer for what he did. Little did Nanoha or Voldemort know Fate had known there was a good chance she might fall in this mission, and had performed an ancient magic that, if she died, would give Nanoha the power to avenge her. She had located Voldemort. He was still the Riddle House, having magically repaired the structure. Nanoha fired a blast of energy from her magical device, Raising Heart, blowing a hole in the newly rebuilt roof, into the same room as Voldemort. "You know, Lord Voldemort", Nanoha said, "Normally, I do not approve of killing... I believe in second chances... But after you took Fate from me... I realized that there are some people who are simply too evil be redeemed... people that must be removed from this world .... people like you!" Voldemort laughed and said, "So, you think your righteousness and love will be enough to defeat me. You are just like that old fool Dumbledore and his little lackey, Harry Potter. That is why you will never realize there is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to wield it." Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra" firing a jet of green light at Nanoha. As the death curse neared her, however, something unexpected happened. A glowing yellow shield, like Fate's appeared around Nanoha, bouncing the curse away. In the glow of the shield, Nanoha though she could see a faint reflection of Fate. This brought a tear to Nanoha's eyes "Weak am I?", Nanoha asked, pointing to the tear than ran down her cheek, "Why, because I feel grief for a lost loved one? That I cared for another? You... You never knew the feeling of being loved, you never knew the suffering of loss either, you seek eternal life, yet you never knew what it feels like to be alive! Thanks to my love for Fate, I will not rest until one of us is dead. Whether by me, or another who loved one of your thousands of victims, your life of hatred and evil will end!" At that, Nanoha flew into the the air and activate her Magical Device, Raising Heart, which spoke and said, "Lethal mode active". Nanoha then shouted "STARLIGHT BREAKER!!!", and unleashed a massive beam of energy. The Riddle house, and Voldemort himself were engulfed in a massive explosion, perhaps a large as a small tactical nuclear weapon. Expert Opinions and Author Commentary The expert opinions gave this match to Voldemort for the instant lethality of his Avada Kedavra curse and his ability to move instantaneously by apparation. The bonus section was an addition piece added showing how Nanoha might react to the loss of Fate, likely in a manner quite similar to Harry with the loss of his parents. Category:Blog posts